Chained
by RCRCRC
Summary: A BDSM fic about Dom Merlin and Sub Morgana
1. Chapter 1

_Merlin's POV  
_

Merlin glanced up at the sign as he walked into the office as he had done nearly every day for the last three years. It read:

**Medival Banking Group Ltd**

**Whitehorse Way**

**02367 543789**

Usually he would enter with a downcast expression but today he was particularly cheerful and he skipped up the marble steps and into the glass lift. He was happy because his girlfriend, Morgana and him had just entered into an official BDSM relationship. Merlip worked in the Camelot Department- each department was named after a medieval theme- as a junior marketing manager. Morgana worked in the Uther department nicknamed the hovel due to it's grumpy personnel. The Uther department dealt with the banks finances and many of it's occupants were bored of staring at numbers on a screen day after day. He had come into work on his day off the give Morgana instructions for tonight. He whistled a tune as he crept up behing Morgana.  
"Boo!" He said prodding Morgana's back and startling her. She whirled round with a shocked expression on her face which quickly changed into a smile as she saw Merlin.  
"Merlin! What are you doing?"  
"These are for tonight." He said handing her a folded up sheet.  
Before she even had time to thank him he had already run off.


	2. Chapter 2

_Morgana's POV  
_

Morgana arrived home at 6:30 PM. She had read and followed all the instructions Merlin had given her.

**Morgana,**

**Follow these instructions carefully**

**1) Arrive home at 6:30**

**2) Have dinner before coming home**

**3) Have a full body waxing**

**4) When you get home go to your bedroom. Your outfit and collar will be laid out on your bed. Put both on.**

**5) Be in the start position at 6:45 in the dungeon**

**xxx**

**Merlin**

She had already eaten dinner and had been waxed so she unlocked the front door and went upstairs to her bedroom. As Merlin had said, her outfit was on the bed. She slipped on the black thong and lace bra and then put on her collar. She went down to the dungeon and knelt on the cold stone floor with her hands behind her back and her head down. She heard Merlin enter and readied herself for what was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

_Morgana's POV_

She saw the black boots stop in front of her and knew that he was wearing black boots, tight leather trousers and no top. Just the thought of how hard he would be made her wet.

"Have you been good slave?" He asked

"Yes master" She replied, her head still down.

He walked over to a cupboard and removed something that Morgana couldn't see. Then he came back and showed her the object. It was a silver knife. She wasn't scared- she knew that he would never truly hurt her but she was still on edge. He brought the blade up inbetween her breasts and then sliced the bra off. He quickly did the same with the thong. Then he put the bra, thong and knife back in the cupboard.

She was now totally naked, wearing only her collar. Her nipples were hard and she was wet with excitment. She saw him circling her, examining every inch of her milky skin.

"Bend Over" He commanded.

She did so and he examined her genitals.

"You disobeyed me!" He said.

"What? No, master I didn't, I..."

"Silence!" He shouted, "I didn't give you permission to speak slave. There is a hair on you!"

He reached between her legs and yanked it out.

Damn it she silently cursed to herself. She should have checked. She knew how much he hated hairs.

He measured the hair then threw it away.

"The hair was 13 milimetres long. Add ten for speaking without permission and that's 23 whips!"

He selected a painful leather whip from the cupboard then came back over to her.

"Count them out. Then thank me and beg for another."

"One" The whip cracked against her buttock leaving a stinging sensation, "Thank you master, please give me another."

The whip came down again. This continued until the 23rd one.

"Tw-w-wenty T-Three" Morgana gasped, her buttock now a deep crimson red.

"Well done my slave," Merlin whispered in her ear "Now I'm going to play a little game with you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Morgana's POV_

He attached a leash to her collar and dragged her over to the stone wall where there was a ring at breast height and a vibrating dildo attached to the wall at thigh-height. He attached nipple clamps to her and then tied them to the ring, leaving 15 cm of slack. The dildo was just long enough to touch her vagina and he switched it on.

"Now my slave, if you want the pleasure of the dildo, then you must bend down and this will hurt your nipples. if you want to not hurt your nipples then you must stand and be teased by the end of the dildo. I will watch. Do not cum. I will leave you there for 23 minutes as a punishment and i want to hear you scream."

Merlin walked over to a leather couch and laid back on it. He was going to enjoy this.


	5. Chapter 5

_Morgana's POV_

20 minutes later and Morgana was dripping with sweat. She let out a long verbal the last 20 minutes she had desperately tried to resist the teasing of the dildo and reduce the pain on her nipples. She couldn't do it any more. She dropped down, trying to ignore the sharp pull on her nipples and wriggled trying to get the dildo higher in her. By this time merlin was rock hard. He grabbbed a large leather belt and walked over to her. He whipped her buttocks several times until she was screaming a mix of pain, pleasure, exitement and desperation. Then he took a small length of wire and gently poked around her vagina. This made her scream at the top of her lungs and beg for release.

"Please Master! Please!"

Merlin smiled with satisfaction. He was a cruel master and would not allow her release until the very end of what he had planned for her. He lauged. How helpless she looked.

"That's 23 minutes." He anounced and switched of the dildo. Morgana cried out begging him for satisfaction.

"Not yet my slave, not yet" He whispered to her. She was shaking and sobbing. He laughed and untied her from the hook. He tugged roughly on her nipple chain and dragged her over to the torture table.

"I am going to punish you for begging me for release. It was very selfish of you."

"As you wish master" She said. He tied her wrists and angles to each of the corners of the solid metal table making sure her limbs were uncomfortable apart.

He coulnd't wait for this next torture.


End file.
